<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smash Theory (A Theory). by Stephyogalife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594356">Smash Theory (A Theory).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife'>Stephyogalife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Season 9 Ep 3 from the snippets we have gotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smash Theory (A Theory).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so excited and nervous for tonight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt Casey pulled up to Firehouse 51. It was the first shift since he had left Sylvies apartment and he needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her all he was feeling. He noticed the tan Sedan pull up behind him as he got out of his truck.<br/>
Sylvie pulled up behind Matts truck. She was hoping he wouldn't be there yet or had already been inside. However nope he was climbing out of the grey truck as she pulled up. " shit." She mumbled to her self. She should have called off. Due to covid that involved so much more these days.  She sat there hoping he would walk in but he was waiting for her.  She got out and grabbed her bag out of the back seat.  "Sylvie." He said. " Hi Casey." She wasn't happy he could tell.  They walked in together but Matt walked a distance behind her. . She beelined in to the bathroom.. Matt went to his locker. He waited a few moments for her but she was still in the bathroom. Sylvie stood behind the lockers waiting till he disappeared to his quarters. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath.  She went to her locker and changed all of sudden Matt spoke from behind her. "Sylvie can we talk?" Sylvie took a deep breath. "Of course."  She followed him to his quarters. "Sylvie look about the other night." Sylvie shook her head. "Matt, like I said its on me." He shook his head. "No its on both of us. I want you know I dont regret it." She looked at him sadness in her eyes. "I take it that you do." The bells rang out and sylvie high tailed it out of his office. He paused for a moment before following her out.<br/>
-------<br/>
Once they returned from the call. Ambo wasn't back yet. Matt had been hurt on the call just a nick on his head but still she had checked him out before taking the injured to the hosptial. She had looked at him with sadness and worry and to broke Matts heart.<br/>
Matt was sitting in his quarters when he hears Mackey's voice in the bunk room. That meant Sylvie was back. He saw her standing by the door talking to Mackey and Mouth. He stepped out of his quarters and looked over to her.<br/>
Sylvie noticed Matt standing in his doorway staring at her. She decided she needed to get this over with.<br/>
She walked over to him. "Hey how is the head?"  She touched it. "Hurts but ill be fine." She nodded. " Look Sylvie my feelings for you are real. Regardless of Gabby." Sylvie looked at him with Sad eyes. "There is no regardless of Gabby Matt thats the point." <br/>
Matt didn't understand he had felt so amazing kissing her . Gabby wasn't on his mind at all in fact since getting close to a sylvie he rarely thought of her. "Sylvie." She looked at him. "Matt I will not be your consolation prize till she decides to pop back up and you have to have her. " she pushed past him and out the door.<br/>
Matt sighed. He grabbed some cigars from his drawer. He walked to severide. "Hey you got a minute?"<br/>
"Coming"<br/>
Severide and Matt sat on the apron. "So you and Brett." Matt took a puff. "Yeah but its ended before it startes." Severide laughed. "What did you do?"<br/>
"Gabby." Matt sighed. "Gabby, dude you have been divorced for over 2 years and she hasn't spoken to you in a year. Why would Gabby be the problem. She isn't I mean she asked me if I would go with her if she just showed up. And of course I wouldn't but at the time all I could say was I dont know. And then I said regardless of my feelings for her." Severide to a big puff. "Ok so do you love her?" Matt looked at the skyline. " I think i have never felt what I feel for Sylvie with anyone. Not Hallie Not Gabby."<br/>
Severide laughed. "I never have seen you look at either of them with the concern and care you do Sylvie and I think in your head you are scared so you sabatoged."   Matt felt it in his stomach. He knew how he felt about Sylvie he had for months and yet when it came down to telling her how he felt he just choked and said I don't know when the answer was right in front of him. <br/>
"Thanks man." Matt said as he extinguished his cigar. "I am gonna get some rest." </p><p>The next night at Molly's Sylvie sat across from Stella. " I am sorry I didn't tell you it just happened and I am still trying to work it." Stella nodded. " So you kissed him and how was it. Was it good." Sylvie blushed "well yes."<br/>
Stell stirred her drinks. "What the heck girl."<br/>
Sylvie wasn't sure how to word it. " I won't be sexond choice. I have been in shadows since I walked into firehouse 51 and when it comes to love I will not be second choice." Stella nodded. " you both are idiots. Kelly told me about Matt and he litterally is madly in love with you." Sylvie felt the tears. "I know but there is the Gabby thing." Stella looked sternly at Sylvie. "If you think that Gabby is a apart of any of this. You both need your heads examined. Is she here? Has she spoken to either of you?" Sylvie shook her head. " but she is.." Stella got up. "You both need locked up together and get this sorted out." Sylvie sat there and thought about it. Was Gabby really the issue or were they both scared.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>